The present invention relates to a flat electric heating body and a deep fryer with tub, trough and sump as well as at least one heating body.
In the state of the art there is a deep fryer with an indirect heating system in which the walls of the oil container that are to be heated are corrugated, wherein, in the undulations protruding into the container, correspondingly formed heating bodies are non-interchangeably secured by brazing. The heating elements proper are likewise non-interchangeably locked into the heating bodies, so that upon damage to the heating element the entire oil receiving vessel must be replaced.
In addition, the wavy surface of the oil vessel is difficult to clean, a fact that is little appreciated by housewives and in restaurants.